The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a polarizer arrangement employed within a twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal display.
Conventional twisted nematic field effect mode liquid crystal displays provided a small degree of display contrast when viewed along a direction perpendicular to the surface of the displays in operation. When viewed from an angle exceeding, say, 40.degree., images on the displays became unclear. As is well known in the art, this results from an increase in the .gamma. value defined as Vsat/Vth (Vsat: saturation voltage, Vth: threshold voltage).
In addition to the conventional displays providing very limited viewing angle characteristics, it was difficult for the conventional displays to show a clear color indication.